Silverstar
Silverstar Gender: Male/Tom/He Age: Adult Breed: Norwegian Forest Cat Basic Personality: Strict, charismatic, caring, dogmatic at times, fatherly, sees everyone as family except for rogues, loners, and other cats in Clans Fur Type: Long, soft, thick Fur Color: Silver Markings: Tabby Eyes: Amber Body: Muscular build, lean legs, bony haunches, torn left ear Additional Details: Furry ears Clan: ShadowClan Rank: Leader Mate(s): Russetfox ( formerly ), Shadethrush Kits: Bronzecave Mentor: Clawfur Apprentice: Drizzlebush Backstory: He was born to Frost and Misty, formerly Frosttalon and Mistear, as a rogue. They lived in the marshland by the pine forest, until Silver decided to leave. He crushed his tail under a monster while crossing the Thunderpath when he was 5 moons old. He lived near Fourtrees malnourished with matted fur. A cat named Smoke, who was a brown tabby she-cat with green eyes found him and took him in. He lived with Smoke and her mother, Doe, a yellow tabby with green eyes. He learned to hunt, and showed off his skills to RiverClan apprentices, saying he can hunt even though he is younger than them. He soon leaves Smoke and Doe, to go back to the marshland to visit his parents, but by the time he gets there, it is over taken by rogues who killed his parents. He runs away to the ShadowClan camp and tells Barkstar. They soon kill the rogues, and Silver tells Barkstar he wants to join his Clan. He is welcomed in as Silverpaw, even though cats stare at his resemblance to Frost. His mentor is Clawfur, a young warrior, even though most of his fur fell out from early stages of cancer. He learns about the secrets of the forest, and notices how the Clan seems to distrust him. Flowerstep, the medic notices special things about him, even though he doesn't seem like what she says. When he is 11 moons old, he becomes a warrior with the name Silverflame. He meets a 10 moon old apprentice named Russetpaw and falls in love, ( SHUT UP ABOUT PREDATORY CRAP RUSSETPAW IS ONLY A MOON YOUNGER THAN SILVERFLAME!!! ) But Russetpaw doesn't like him at first. 2 moons later she is renamed Russetfox, and they start planning on having kits. On a hunting patrol he is paired up with Froghop, who happens to be Silverflame's older brother. Froghop tells him about the Thunderflame, a dangerous forest fire that happened before he was born. Soon, Houndfoot the previous deputy retires, and Silverflame replaces him. 3 moons later. Barkstar catches whitecough, which evolves into sever greencough, which extracts his last life. Silverflame travels to the Moonstone, the same night as when Russetfox gives birth to Bronzekit. Also, Flowerstep dies, leaving Mistwing to take care of her clan. When he comes back, him and Russetfox break up, leaving Bronzekit torn between her parents. His kit becomes an apprentice several moons later, when he becomes attracted to his deputy Shadethrush. She soon gets pregnant with a total of 9 kits. Likes: Black cats, the moon, loners, Shadethrush, Bronzecave, kind cats Dislikes: Orange tabbies ( did like ), rogue groups, nettles, sickness, death Category:Characters